Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Eight
Typhuss is hiding behind a down support beam as Alliance security forces are shooting at him, Typhuss fires back at them but they're closing in on him. Typhuss keeps shooting at the Alliance security forces with the gun. Where the hell is that rescue team says Typhuss to himself as he shoots at the Alliance security forces. Typhuss feels the ship rumbling and he's disappointed that it jumped into hyperspace. Damn it says Typhuss to himself as he keeps shooting at the Alliance security forces. They surround him and point their weapons at him. Typhuss drops the gun on the deck and looks at them. I didn't think all of you could beat me says Typhuss as he looks at them. They take him away. Meanwhile the fleet is in the battle field after the Alliance lead vessel escaped. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson is thinking while looking out at the fleet when B'Elanna walks into the room. You are worried about him aren't you B'Elanna says as she looks at Will. He nods. Yeah I am we can't track the mothership while she's in hyperspace I'm thinking about ordering the fleet back to Federation space while the Valiant goes after the mothership Will says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. That isn't a good idea, Chakotay, Tom and Harry aren't going to leave and not help, they want to help B'Elanna says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. The Admiral put me in charge of this rescue op it's my choice Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We don't have to follow that order, we aren't leaving and I don't think the others are going to want to leave B'Elanna says as she looks at Will. In his ready room he's talking to Chakotay. Voyager will take the fleet back to Federation space and await further orders while the Valiant resume pursuit of the Alliance mothership Colonel Tyson says as he looks at he holo-image of Chakotay. Chakotay chimes in. No way in hell are we leaving, we didn't come all this way to try once then leave, you can't do this alone and we have the right to help save our friend Chakotay says as a holo-image as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Chakotay most of our ships are slipstream challenged and can't make the journey, I need Voyager to stay and escort them back home this is my mission op and I don't need to remind you that I outrank you Captain Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Chakotay looks at him as a holo-image. You aren't my commanding officer, I take my orders from Starfleet Command, from Vice Admiral Janeway unless she orders me to leave I'm staying Chakotay says as a holo-image as he looks at Will. He looks at him. She put me in charge of this rescue mission so therefore you have to follow my orders and I'm ordering you to take the fleet back to Federation space follow those orders or I will put you on report and I'll bring him home Tyson out Will says as he ends the transmission. On the bridge Chakotay walks out of his ready room and looks at Gywn. Set a course for Federation space, warp 8 Chakotay says as he looks at Lieutenant Gywn. Then he turns to Larsen to order the fleet to get into formation. Tell the fleet to get into formation Chakotay says as he looks at Lieutenant Larsen. He nods and inputs commands into the ops console. Voyager and the other Federation vessels leap into warp as the Valiant leaps into slipstream.